Say Hi To Blaine For Me
by atouchofbroadway
Summary: Chris meets Kurt at one of his book signings.


**Authors note - So in July, I met Chris Colfer at one of his book signings. I made him a book full of fan letters and fan art. I also wrote him this little story and put it in there too. And he read part of in front of me and said he really liked it, which is the most important and amazing this anyone has ever said to me. I still can't believe it, not to mention I cried like a baby after I left (both from happiness and release of anxiety). This story means a lot to me, so I really hope you enjoy it! :)**

Kurt was standing in line, his back a little too straight and his balance constantly shifting from foot to foot. He gripped his copy of A Grim Warning so tightly his knuckles were turning white. There he was, waiting in line to meet Chris Colfer, the author of his favorite book series. Blaine, instead of being anxiously bouncing around next to him, was currently curled up in bed, sick as a dog. Kurt wasn't going to even go but Blaine, using a mixture of charismatic convincing and puppy dog eyes, talked him into going alone. Kurt was excited, of course, but the way his nerves were eating him up right now were enough to make him want to be in Blaine's position. Then again, the memory of Blaine mostly limp in bed with a vomit bucket clutched to his chest was a lot less appealing now that he thought about it.

The room was abuzz with ecstatic chatter and nervous giggles. Kurt smiled around at everyone, feeling lucky to be surrounded by other fans. Everyone was either happily talking to one another or were hopping on their toes, trying to catch a glimpse of the man of the hour, Chris. Kurt kept mostly to himself. If only Blaine were here.

A mother and her daughter were in line ahead of him. The woman was holding the small girl's hand and was assuring her that "Chris is going to love it darling."

Kurt couldn't bite back a laugh at the mother's coaxing. Not that it was funny per-say, but that it sounded way too similar to the encouragement Blaine had given before Kurt left.

"_Chris will love you, Darling. Don't fret for a moment." _Blaine had soothed in the moment he wasn't bent over, head buried in the bucket. Kurt had settled to peck him on the forehead in thanks, for once Kurt wanted to steer clear of Blaine's lips.

The little girl turned to look at Kurt after hearing him chuckle. She glanced briefly but as soon as she turned away, her head snapped right back. Kurt was confused, naturally. He lifted a hand to the corner of his mouth to feel for food or anything out of the ordinary. Last he checked, his hair was not askew nor was his clothing mussed. What was- oh.

"Mommy! It's Chris!" The little girl gasped, tugging on her mom's sleeve. The woman instantly began to dispute that it wasn't possible until she turned around.

"Oh my." She whispered.

"I'm not Chris, I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Kurt shook his head and held out a hand.

The woman shook his hand cautiously, "Well, it's a great costume, Chris is going to just die when he sees you."

Kurt opened his mouth to ask, "What costume." but he was cut short by the woman and her daughter being ushered up to Chris's table. Costume? What was she talking about?

—-

Chris grinned after the small girl as she left the table. He slipped the little book she gave him in his bag under the table. It was the cutest little book, a story about Candyland, inspired by his own series. His night looked even brighter now that he had an adorable bit of reading material. Chris heard the footsteps of the next person in line and looked up to see…himself?

No, no, not himself. Well it was himself in Kurt's clothes. It was Kurt. Chris stared at him, mouth slightly agape, his eyes wide.

"H-hi." The boy said nervously. That was his voice! His voice, just a little higher, like the one he did for Kurt.

"Are you a cos-player?" Chris asked, leaning closer and squinting his eyes as he examined the guy.

"No." Kurt shook his head, bewildered. Cos-play? Cos-players wore costumes, "But a lot of people think we look alike. I'm Kurt."

Chris laughed loudly and began to clap. "That's amazing. How much makeup do you have on?"

"None." The so called 'Kurt' said.

"Are you wearing like a hyper-realistic mask or are you just a hologram? Is this a prank?" Chris kept grinning foolishly, his elbows on the table and chin resting on his fists.

"No, I'm just here because I'm a fan of yours. My husband and I read your books like their a bible." Kurt explained, trying to shake Chris from whatever concept was on his mind.

"What's your husbands name?" Chris asked. His face was full of amusement, maybe he was enjoying this a little too much.

"Blaine."

"I suspected as much. Could I get a picture with you?"

Kurt was derailed from the question "What do you mean, suspected as much?" when the offer of a picture presented itself.

"Wait. _You _want a picture with _me_?"

"Yeah, of course. I want to remember this." Chris fished out his phone from a pocket and beckoned for Kurt to come around the table.

Chris threw an arm around Kurt, killing the hologram conspiracy, and snapped a picture. Breaking the contact, Chris tapped out a quick Twitter caption "Besides running into an ex, I met my twin." and hit send. He chuckled, ending the silence, knowing it would be all of five minutes before that picture was all over tumblr.

"Oh my god, let me sign your book. I completely forgot." Chris shook himself out of his thoughts and reached out for Kurt's book. This one deserved an extra special message.

"_**Kurt, It was a pleasure meeting you. Tell Blaine hi, for me. Remember, Courage. - Chris Colfer." **_

Kurt read over the inscription as soon as the book was back in his hands. The courage thing caught him. That was Blaine and his thing, from highschool. How did he-

Once again Kurt was cut short by the moving line. Chris gave him another wide grin, a royal wave, and Kurt was bustled out of his sight.

There, that was the easy part. The hard part was making it home without reading a single chapter. This time, it would be Blaine who would do the actual killing.

—

Chris sighed, the room that was once filled with a crowd was empty. It had been a long day but it was a long, exciting day. Chris looked over to where the stack of his books had sat this morning to find nothing. Shameless pride washed over him as he turned away to scroll through his phone. The reactions to the picture of him and 'Kurt' ranged from, "OMG!" to "WTF" and everything in between. He chuckled lowly to himself before grabbing his things and heading out the door. Today had been long and exciting but also, weird.

And if he thought meeting Kurt was strange, it's a good thing he just missed a tall boy in a blue sweatshirt, rushing through the crowd barking, "Cattle! Cattle! Cattle!" at anyone who got in his way.


End file.
